Vive maldita sea
by Zarite
Summary: Lal en sus últimos momentos de vida escuchando el sonido ensornecedor de la guerra Vongola, ve a Colonnello y lo siente solo puede decir. —Vive maldita sea. Pareja Colonnello y Lal.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**_0o0_** _Vive_ maldita sea.**_0o0_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Hay momentos en el que la vida te somete a sufrimientos y calvarios deseando morir ese mismo instante, ella lo supo, más cuando quiso que se acabará ese sufrimiento patético él le brindo su mano, esa cálida mano y esa sonrisa.

Colonnello.

Sonrió socarronamente tragándose la sangre que mantenía en la boca, cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

Miro a través de la cruel lucha que se daba ante sus ojos, casi nadie reparo en ella.

¿Porqué tendrían que reparar en ella...? Al fin y al cabo era un error, un _fallo_.

No soporto la crueldad con lo que ella misma se definía y suspiro lastimera.

Escucho como las explosiones se hacían más fuertes, los gritos llenaban el cielo y el ambiente caótico, y un poco de lluvia limpió su rostro, las gotas caían freneticamente.

Que patético, patético.

Tosió de nuevo y escupió la sangre.

Mierda, iba a morir y no sabía en que entretenerse los últimos momentos de su vida, al fin y al cabo su vida no era para recordar, más bien para olvidar.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en la boca escucho lo que dijo Uni.

—¡Los Arbobalenos resucitarán! ¡Lo harán!

Lal Mirch contuvo el aliento y su rostro se transformo en ligera esperanza de ver de nuevo a Colonnello, más aún supo que tal vez ese no seria el encuentro que ella querría.

Los minutos parecieron una eternidad, su cuerpo cada momento sentía menos al tacto de la lluvia, y su boca ya era presa de la mancha carmín de la sangre.

Mierda, moriría llena de sangre. Bufo, por lo menos moriría, lo que era un alivio, no rompió ninguna promesa, no, no se quito la vida, así que Colonnello no tendría que sentirse mal si ella se muriera, mantuvo hasta el final su promesa.

—J...oder—murmuro sacando la lengua reseca de sangre. Intento pararse pero no pudo, su cuerpo ya estaba muerto.

—¡Lal! —grito.

Lal Mirch intento en un vano intento de aplacar las lágrimas cuando escucho la familiar voz de él, fruncido las cejas hasta hacer ver su rostro demacrado con enfado. —¡Lal resiste, kora!

Insistió de nuevo la voz, ella sonrío y murmuro.

—Cumplí la promesa Colonnello, seguí viva. —susurro contra el oído del rubio pequeño que sostenia sus manos diminutas contra las grandes que se veían las suyas ante las de él. De nuevo escucho su voz, la voz de Colonnello calmaba su ser. —M...ierda—gruño tragando aire con fuerza, Colonnello le sontuvo la mano con fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo quería abrazar al de Lal, quería decir otras palabras que sus simple nombre.

Su cabellera rubia estaba empapada, sus ojos azules veían cada segundo el rostro de su `_Maestra_´.

¡Mierda, eso no tenía que estar pasando joder!

—Resiste...—balbuceo apretando su pequeño rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

—¿Vamos ganando...?—pregunto cerrando los ojos.

—¡Claro, les he pateado el trasero, _kora_! —fingió una sonrisa mientras apretaba sus dientes.

—Bien...—le miro por última vez y trazo sus labios con los de Colonnello, probo su aliento y se mesclo su sangre en la boca del rubio, se aparto ligeramente y sonrió socarronamente. —Mierda...Mierda...¡_Mierda_! —empezó a susurrar freneticamente mientras sus pupilas se dilataban más y más, casi no podía ver nada pero, creyó ver como los ojos azules de Colonnello lloraban.—L...o siento...pensé que nunca más te vería...y...yo..._vive maldita sea_—susurro contra su oído cayendo su cabeza al suelo húmedo salpicando el barro en el Arcobaleno rubio.

Lal Mirch había muerto.  
Muerto, pero con una enigmática y pequeña curvatura en sus labios que la hacían ver como una sonrisa discreta.  
Colonnello sintió las manos vacías y solo pudo gritar con rabia dolor y soledad.

_—¡¡¡Lal!!_

_The End._

* * *

**N/A:** Joder, cada momento que quiero hacer algo de Lime en algún one-shot me sale la mar de drámatico... :___:

¡Así no se puede! xD En fin, bueno como dije quise hacer un one-shot donde el final seria algo como "Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices..." Pero como no soy muy partidaria al amor sin dificultad va y me sale esto.... ;__________

Bueno, pero me gusto =D creo que de algunta forma u otra resulto como quise.

Ciassu


End file.
